Clover
You should join us in Crypt. - ''Adria to Clover '"Clover"' is the first episode of ''Crypt. Synopsis Clover Lewis lives a normal life - she sleeps, she eats, she sleeps with people. But all this changes when she meets a Wrath Wraith sent by an unknown enemy. When Crypt, a top-secret organization, saves her from the Wrath Wraith, Clover is recruited into the organization. The pilot event of Crypt throws us into a world where uncertainty is certain. Plot Clover Lewis wakes up in Kaitlyn Jade's bedroom after a one-night stand. Kaitlyn is still sleeping. Clover gets up and puts on her clothes. She quickly leaves Kaitlyn's house. As she is walking home, she notices a shifting dark "blob". She is curious about it and moves to touch it. Clover is shocked when the shadow tries to bite back. Clover runs away, scared by what she has seen. Clover enters her home and calls her boyfriend Checker and admits that she had a one night stand. Checker forgives Clover and ends the call. Clover sits down to relax when the doorbell rings. She answers it, only to see Kaitlyn, who is furious that Clover just left. Clover tells Kaitlyn to get out; the night was nice and all, but she doesn't need her anymore. Kaitlyn smiles devilishly and introduces Clover to her Wrath Wraith - the shadowy creature. Kaitlyn explains that she had become its mistress after the strength of her anger summoned it from the pits of hell. Kaitlyn had been furious with Silvia Lucas, her college classmate who she really hated. Silvia had upset her one more time, and the Wrath Wraith appeared and killed Silvia. Clover screams as Kaitlyn speaks in the language of the wraiths. Before the Wraith can kill Clover, however, a few people step out and shoot Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn falls, dead. Adria Goldstone introduces herself, Alex Brinswick, Rose Jacobs, Mark Lopez, Audrey Collins, and Jackie Brown. They fight off the Wraith while Clover runs to get her baseball bat. Screaming about how everyone is insane, she keeps banging the Wraith. The Wraith moves towards Audrey and Mark, but Jackie moves to fight it off. The Wraith screams and sucks out Jackie's soul. Jackie falls to the ground, dead. Clover yells and charges at the Wraith, which screams once more. She hears the voice of Silvia, who tells her to find water and bless it. Clover mutters a prayer over a water bottle and throws the water at the Wraith, which yells and dies. Clover falls to the ground, while the members of Crypt watch, shocked. That night, Clover is resting in bed from the day's events when she hears a doorbell. She says a prayer over another water bottle and grabs her rifle from the closet. She answers the door, only to see Adria. Adria thinks that Clover should join Crypt. Adria manages to convince Clover. Clover agrees to join Crypt. Adria smiles and offers to get her a drink at the bar. Trivia Cast Starring * Anna Fox as Clover Lewis * Cara Lynn Andrews as Adria Goldstone * Terry Coin as Alex Brinswick * Shelly Silver as Rose Jacobs * Martin Sanchez as Mark Lopez * Anna Kenderson as Audrey Collins Guest Starring * Vicki Gordons as Kaitlyn Jade * Millie Barnes as Jackie Brown * David Mulligan as Checker Storelae * Jenny Kissin as Silvia Lucas Uncredited * CGI as Wrath Wraith Classified by Crypt * Wrath Wraith ** Kaitlyn Jade (mistress) Deaths * Silvia Lucas (killed by Kaitlyn Jade's Wrath Wraith) * Kaitlyn Jade (shot by Adria Goldstone) * Jackie Brown (killed by Kaitlyn Jade's Wrath Wraith) * Kaitlyn Jade's Wrath Wraith (killed by Clover Lewis) Category:Episodes